percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demigod File: The Son of Madness
Warning! Scary themes and and PG-13 level descriptive material are in this fanfiction. Name: Liam Weaver Age: 13 Height: 5 ft. 4 in. Weight: 100 lbs. Godly Parent: Manea/Mania Status: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo en route for extraction. Notes for Extraction: Extreme caution advised. Last team is still unresponsive after initiating contact with Weaver. Chapter One: Nico "Whoa! Nico you scared the Hades out of me!" Nico mentally kicked himself for his clumsy mistake. His shadow-traveling had improved since the Giant War but sometimes he would come out a little too close to people. Nico looked up as he noticed Annabeth looking down at him from the steps of the Athena cabin. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry. I'm still working out the kinks." Annabeth smiled. "It's okay. How'd it go? You find that new demigod?" Nico cringed. "Yeah but there's a problem. The team we sent to retrieve the kid? I finally tracked them down." Annabeth grinned, unaware of the bad news. Awesome, where are they?" Nico fidgeted. "You might want to sit down for this." Annabeth's smile was quickly replaced by shock as Nico explained. "I found them all babbling nonsense. When I finally got one of them coherent, all he would say was that they found the kid and then suddenly all he and his team started seeing all of their worst nightmares. He said it was 'Like feeling your sanity leave your body as every fear you've ever had compunds together.' He explained that he felt his mind break." Annabeth recoiled and her look of shock turned into fear. "How is that even possible? This kid is 13 and he's that powerful? What God or Goddess has that kind of ability to pass on?" Nico's eyes widened as he realized the answer. "We need to get him back here to Camp Half-Blood. Now." Percy walked up as Nico finished speaking. "Are you making a house call Nico? Personally? Sounds like a big deal." Annabeth turned and kissed Percy. "Hey. I'm helping too. It's a delicate situation." Percy grinned. I'm all about delicate situations. I'm in. Where are we going?" Nico frowned. "You're going to wish you didn't come Percy. It's some pretty messed up stuff. I'm a son of Hades so that's saying a lot." Percy's grin disappered as he picked up the deadly serious tone. "That means I'm definitely coming with, then. Lead the way, Nico." Nico took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Alright. Here we go." Nico grabbed Percy's and Annabeth's hands and jumped headfirst into the shadow of the Athena Cabin. Chapter Two: Percy Percy groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Ugh it always feels so weird. Where are we?" Nico drew his sword as he looked around. "Creedmore Psychiatric Hospital. Annabeth, does it seem too quiet to you?" Annabeth's eyes scanned the corridor they appeared in. "Yeah. And empty. Where is everyone?" Percy uncapped Riptide as classical music began. "You think that's him?" Nico's eyes widened. "Yeah. Be careful. He can-" "Good to see you again Nico di Angelo! You brought some friends. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." The voice got closer. Percy whispered, "You know him?" Nico replied, "No, but I guess he knows me." The voice continued. "You've seen real fear Ms. Chase. And Mr. Jackson. I can sense how close you've come to losing your sanity. A trip to Tartarus and back will do that." Percy took a deep breath and started talking. "Kid, we're nit here to hurt you. We want to help. We can get you somewhere safe. You can train and get even stronger there." "Let's see if the Son of Poseidon can best me. If you can, I'll come with you. If not, well you three will be my entertainment for the forseeable future." The voice got closer until an athletic and adorable kid stepped out, a wild look in his eyes. Annabeth stepoed forward with Percy and them screams as she put her head in her hands. Percy looked at Nico, "Get her to safety. This kid needs to be taught a lesson." The kid laughed and drew his sword, glowing, 3 feet long, with multiple colors mottling it. "My name's Liam, by the way. And Anaabeth won't suffer. This fight is between you and me Jackson. She had to be punished for trying to get me outnumbered." Percy's voice became dangerously angry. "What did you do to her. I swear, if you hurt her-" "Oh, she's fine. I just gave her a little taste of insanity. I fixed it as soon as Nico and her left the room. Actually, I might have healed her mind a little. Now, are we fighting or talking?" Percy and Liam charged each other. Liam swung at Percy's midsection but Percy parried and sidestepped. Percy went for a stab but Liam somehow blocked and backstepped. Liam came back in for an overhead chop but Percy blocked and swung low. Liam parried and backed off. Percy grinned. "Not bad. Who taught you how to use a sword?" Liam grinned back. "Before I came here, I was being raised by Tartarus himself. I picked up more than swordplay." Percy's jaw dropped. "What?! The Primordial god of the pit taught you to fight?" Liam's smile wavered. "Yeah he gave me this sword too. He called it Tartarian Steel. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Liam charged Percy again, but Percy noticed that Liam was distracted. Liam swung wildly and Percy deflected the blow and spum Liam's sword out of his hand. "I win Liam." Percy's voice got gentler. "Come on kid. Let's get you home." Liam put out his hand and his sword melted into shadow and reformed in his scabbard. Percy whistled, impressed. "Neat trick." Liam smiled. "Thanks. So what's this place you were talking about?" Percy grinned again and put his arm around Liam. Let's grab Annabeth and Nico and we'll just show you. By the way, you owe her an apology." Liam grimaced. "Oops. Yeah. I promise I will." Percy laughed again and led Liam to Annabeth and Nico, and they all melted back into the shadows, returning to Camp Half-Blood. Chapter 3: Liam Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Quests Category:Bh.jeisenach Category:Adventure Category:Incomplete